


Big Brother Gone Queer

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What would happen if the gang all met on the show Big Brother. Trapped in a house what will happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Hello and welcome to the first ever special edition of Big Brother. Ten housemates all of them gay will be locked in a house for eight weeks all competing to win $80,000. With no contact from the outside world and a limited spending budget, how will they survive? My names Davina McCall and you are watching Big Brother gone Queer.”

 

*Big Brother title screen plays*

 

“How are we all doing tonight?” Davina asks the crowd. The crowds cheers in response. “You all excited?” The crowd goes wild. 

 

“Okay lets all meet our first housemate who will be entering the Big Brother house. Put your hands together for Ben” She shouts. The crowd shouts and applauds as Ben steps out of the car and is steered toward the house by his chaperone. When he reaches the front door he turns and waves to the crowd. 

 

“Next up we have Brian” she yells. Climbing out of the car he pulls down his black shades and winks at the camera as the crowd erupts into screams. Nearing the house he turns back to smirk before pulling open the door and entering the house.

 

“Please welcome Cody” Cody leaves his chaperone behind and struts towards the house. Once in front of the door he points his hand at the camera like a gun. “Bang” He mouths.

 

“Say hello to Dr David” The crowd claps as David walks up to the front door with his chaperone and salutes the cameras.

 

“Here he comes, its Emmett” she says. “AHHHH” Emmett screams as he runs toward the house waving his hands in the air like a loony. Jumping up and down, he waves to the crowd before disappearing into the house.

 

“We have only five more housemates left to go inside the Big Brother House. Would you like to meet them?” Davina asks shouting. “YES” the crowd roars.

 

“Next up is Ethan.” Holding his violin in his left hand he starts blowing kisses to the crowd with his right. Nearing the entrance he turns and blows one finally kiss to the crowd.

 

“Here comes Hunter.” Hunter jumps out of the car and runs towards the entrance stopping just to stick his middle finger up at the cameras.

 

“Next give it up for Justin” Davina yells. Justin exits the car and smiles walking towards the house he looks up at the camera. “Mommy” he says. Turning back he gives the crowd one last smile before entering the house.

 

“Welcome Michael.” Michael runs down the walkway and puts both his hands out to high five the crowd. Reaching the door he waves and heads inside.

 

“Lastly we have Ted” Davina shouts. Ted walks towards the house with his chaperone at his side. Smiling shyly he waves to the crowd. Giving the crowd one last wave he turns and enters the house.

 

“There you have it that’s out ten housemates. They are now inside the house only one can win the $80,000 prize money. For the next eight weeks the will live together with no contact from their family or friends. Filmed twenty four hours a day seven days a week. And will have to perform tasks set by Big Brother for their weekly shopping budget. Also Big Brother has a few surprises for the housemates during those eight weeks. They will be betrayal, tears, fights and maybe even love. How are they going to cope? you will have to keep watching to find out. I’m your host Davina and I will see you tomorrow night at the same time. Goodbye.”


	2. Big Brother Gone Queer

**9:15am,**

**Brian, Cody, Michael and Justin are all still asleep in bed. All the other housemates are talking in the garden.**

 

_“This is Big Brother could Ben Please come to the Diary room”_

 

“I didn’t do it” Ben says as he gets up. Pushing the button to the diary room he waits for the door to open. Once the door unlocks he walks in and sits down.

 

_“Hello Ben”_

 

“Hello Big Brother”

 

_“How are you finding life so far in the house?”_

 

“Okay so far. It stills feels strange being in here really.”

 

_“What do you think of the other housemates?”_

 

“Hmm to be honest I think they are all a bit insane” he replies laughing

 

_“Who have you bonded with more in the house?”_

 

“Probably Emmett and Justin and maybe Hunter”

 

_“Thank you Ben you may now leave the Diary room”_

 

“Okay” he says leaving the room.

 

Hunter is in the kitchen making himself some toast when he sees Ben exiting the Diary room.

 

“What did they want?” he asks

 

“Just wanted to know how I was finding it being in the house” Ben answers sitting on the sofa in the lounge.

 

***

 

**1:33pm,**

**All the housemates are in the garden swimming in the pool**

 

Brian is sitting at the side of the pool with his legs in the water. Justin swims up to him and stops in between his legs.

 

“Do you think if I do this it would look rude to that camera” Justin says as he bobs his head up and down near Brian’s lap.

 

Brian laughs in response “I don’t know but I’m enjoying it” he says smiling then winking at Justin. Blushing Justin swims away, leaving Brian staring at his ass.

 

***

 

**10:15pm,**

**All the housemates are gathered in the lounge. Except Hunter and Cody who are in the kitchen.**

 

_“This is Big Brother would someone please come to the Diary room”_

 

“I’ll go” Emmett says jumping up and running towards the door. Opening it he sits himself down on the chair. 

 

_“Hello Emmett”_

 

“Hello there Big Brother” he says waving his hands in the air

 

_“Emmett under the chair is a note could you please take it out and read it aloud to the other housemates”_

 

“Oh my god” Emmett says excitedly and rushes out of the Diary room. Walking towards the lounge he says “We got a note from Big Brother guys” waving the piece of paper in the air.

 

“What does it say?” Michael asks

 

Emmett looks at the note and starts to read it aloud. “Housemates, to celebrate your first full day in the Big Brother house. Big Brother have decided to provide you with everything you will need for a school boy’s disco” Everyone starts screaming and running around the house “Guys shh” Emmett says “there is more. There are uniforms, decorations, drinks and party snacks all in the store room. Enjoy.”

 

Everyone rushes to the store room inside are streamers and alcohol. The housemates have also got school uniforms consisting of shirts, ties, blazers, shorts, caps, trousers and shoes.

 

***

 

**1:47am,**

**The housemates have all been drinking for the last three hours. After drinking three bottles of wine, a bottle of tequila and half a bottle of vodka, the housemates are doing the conga line in the garden.**

 

Cody, Emmett, Hunter and Justin are all wearing a shirt, blazer, tie, cap and shorts that Big Brother provided them with earlier. They have also drawn freckles on there cheeks using Emmett’s eye liner. Everyone else is wearing a shirt, tie and trousers.

 

Justin and Cody enter the Diary room. Cody sits in the chair while Justin sits on his lap.

 

“Big Brother” Justin slurs “Cody has been picking on me” he whines playfully

 

“No, no, no, no Big Brother” Cody argues drunkenly “Justin started it he pushed me and I fell over”

 

They both start giggling as Justin falls off of Cody’s lap and onto the floor.

 

“Bye Big Brother” Cody says dragging a very drunk Justin across the floor and out of the Diary room.

 

***

 

**3:22am,**

**Brian and Justin are talking in the lounge. All the other housemates are in bed asleep.**

 

Brian is sitting on the sofa with Justin on his lap. “Do you like my freckles?” Justin asks putting his arms around Brian’s neck.

 

“Yeah you look cute” he says touching Justin’s cheek

 

Brian stares at Justin and leans in to kiss him on the mouth. Pulling back he runs his hands through Justin’s hair. Justin turns around so he is facing Brian and attacks his mouth. Deepening the kiss Brian runs his hands down Justin’s back to rest of his ass. Suddenly they hear a door open breaking away just in time.

 

“You both still up?” David says

 

“Yeah” Justin answers looking at Brian before he heads to the bathroom

 

***

 

The crowd screams as the camera zooms in on Davina. “Oh my god” she says “Could there be love in the air. What’s going to happen between Brian and Justin? How will the other housemates react? To find out you’ll have to come back tomorrow same time, same place. I’m Davina and you’ve been watching Big Brother gone Queer.


	3. Big Brother Gone Queer

Sorry it took so long to update. I will try and add a new chapter every two to three days. Also I have changed it slightly so they are only inside the house for eight weeks instead of nine. I hope you like it

* * *

**9:00am  
Hunter and Ben are swimming in the pool. All the other housemates are still in bed.**

 

_"This is Big Brother the hot water is now on and will remain on for an hour"_

 

Justin lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his kiss with Brian. Looking over in to where Brian lay sleeping Justin marveled at how beautiful the man was. Wishing he had his sketch pad right now so he could draw him. Knowing it wasn’t an option right now he decides to study every inch of the older man’s body and commit it to memory.

 

Brian opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring back at him. Remembering the kiss and how good the blonde had tasted Brian shook his head to get rid of the thoughts then locked eyes with Justin who was still staring at him.

 

“What?” Brian snapped

 

“Nothing” Justin replied quietly 

 

“Well quit staring at me then” he says before rolling over to face the other side.

 

“Sorry” Justin whispers before climbing out of bed and running to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him Justin stared into the mirror and could see his tears that were threatening to fall. Turning on the shower and checking to make sure it was the right temperature he stripped off his clothes. Standing under the spray he let his tears roll silently down his face.

 

Brian lay in bed wondering why he had snapped at the blonde. “Because you want him” a voice says to him inside his head. Hearing the sound of the shower running Brian wished he could join him. Picturing Justin naked in the shower, soaping himself up as water cascaded down his body. Brian let his hands travel under the covers to grab his aching cock and began to slowly stroke himself.

 

Turning off the shower before stepping out he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. Checking in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look like he had been crying. Wrapping the towel around his waist he exits the bathroom and heads back to the bedroom.

 

Entering the bedroom Justin looked over to the bed that occupied Brian’s body. Brian lay there breathing heavy eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. “Is he touching himself” Justin thinks. Brian’s eyes opened to focus on Justin as he started to stroke himself faster. Justin walked towards Brian as if in a trance. Getting under the covers with Brian he wrapped his fingers around the older mans cock and began jerking him off. Brian pulled Justin’s head down towards him for a kiss silencing his moans as he shot his load into Justin’s hand. Bringing his cum stained hand up to his mouth Justin tongue darted out to lick away every last drop until his hand was clean. “Yummy” Justin says with a cheeky grin as he leans down to give Brian a quick peck on the lips. Justin got up to get dressed letting his towel drop to the floor. “He is so hot” Brian thinks as he unconsciously starts to lick his lips. Climbing out bed Brian pulls on some sweats and heads for the shower while the water is still hot.

 

After he finishes getting dressed Justin leaves the bedroom in search of food and goes to the kitchen. Peering into the fridge Justin retrieves the eggs and milk deciding to make omelets. Walking over and standing by the glass door that leads to the garden Justin shouts out to Ben and Hunter “Do you guys want omelets?” Looking up they both smile at Justin “Yeah” the say in unison. Walking back to the kitchen he begins to make breakfast.

 

Brian emerges from the bathroom and heads straight for bedroom to get changed. Once fully dressed Brian joins Justin in the kitchen and sits on one of the stools at the counter.

 

“You want an omelet?” Justin asks looking at Brian

 

Brian shakes his head “No I’m fine Thanks” Brian replies poring himself some coffee.

 

“You got to eat something I promise I wont poison you” Justin says with a smirk

 

“Okkkkaay” Brian sighs in defeat as Justin gives him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen it could light up a room. “It’s like sunshine” Brian thinks as he watches Justin cook.

 

***

 

**12:15pm  
Ben and Michael are sun bathing in the garden. The rest of the housemates are in the kitchen preparing lunch.**

 

Michael looked over at the man lying next to him. “What I wouldn’t give to lick whipped cream off that muscled chest” Michael thinks. 

 

Leaning over Michaels body Ben reaches for the sunscreen and starts writing his name on Michael chest.

 

“That’s cold” Michael says squirming slightly

 

“I’ll have to warm you up then” Ben replies with a grin

 

“Okay” Michael replies smiling

 

Sitting on top of Michael Ben starts to rubs his hands up and down Michael. Once he was sure the sunscreen was rubbed in properly he leans down and whispers in Michael’s ear. “Roll over and I’ll do your back”

 

Nodding Michael rolls over onto his stomach as Ben squirts some more sunscreen into his hands rubbing them together to warm it up. Slowly Ben begins to massage Michaels back.

 

“Does it feel good?” Ben asks as he feels Michael relax underneath him

 

“Mmmm” Michael replies drowsily

 

“You’re not falling asleep on me are you?” Ben asks laughing

 

“No” Michael sighs

 

Once he finishes rubbing in the sunscreen he climbs off Michael and gives him a smack on the ass. “Done” he says laying back down next to Michael.

 

“What do you do for a living?” Michael asks turning on his side to face Ben

 

“I’m a professor”

 

“Really? Wow”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I own my own comic book store” Michael answers smiling

 

“So you must know a lot about comics then?”

 

“Oh yeah”

 

“You should come be a guest speaker for my class when we get out of here”

 

“Me?” Michael asks laughing “The closest that I’ve ever come to higher education is when I fucked this text book salesman from Cleveland”

 

“I’m going to get a drink, you want one?” Ben asks as he gets up

 

“Yeah sure” Michael replies smiling as he watches him walk away and disappear inside the house. “God I am so screwed if my mom is watching this” Michael thinks to himself.

 

***

 

**6:21pm  
Hunter and Cody are in the kitchen. The rest of the housemates are all sitting in the lounge.**

 

Emmett was telling everyone one of his stories when he was suddenly interrupted by the voice of Big Brother.

 

_“This is Big Brother could Justin please come to the Diary room”_

 

“Uh Oh Justin has been a bad boy” Hunter teases

 

“You must go to the Diary room to be spanked” Cody says laughing

 

Sending Brian a worried look he gets up and heads to the Diary room. Justin pushes open the door and sits himself down in the chair.

 

_“Hello Justin”_

 

“Hi Big Brother” Justin says “Oh God I hope they haven’t called me in to talk about what happened earlier with Brian” he thinks starting to worry

 

_“Justin before you entered the house you said you would like to be told whether or not you got into the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts”_

 

Justin’s throat suddenly felt very dry and just nodded his head not trusting himself to speak.

 

_“You received a response to your application today and Big Brother would like to say congratulations you have been accepted”_

 

Justin couldn’t believe it, he had gotten in. “Thank you Big Brother” he said before rising from his seat and leaving the Diary room. Everyone turned to look at Justin who was just standing still in front of the Diary room door in shock. Just as Emmett and Ethan were about to go and see if he was alright he snapped out of it.

 

“You okay baby?” Emmett asked concerned

 

“I got in” Justin whispered

 

“What did you say?” Brian asks walking over to Justin

 

“I got in to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts” Justin yells breaking out into a huge smile.

 

“Ahhh” Brian yelled as he picked Justin up and began to spin him round. “I’m dizzy” Justin screamed laughing as Brian put him down. They looked at each other and grinned. Everyone ran towards him screaming. Justin hugged each one in turn as they all said congratulations.

 

After they all calmed down they all went back to their seats. Justin took a seat next to Brian who put his arms round him and began stroking his neck. Leaning into Brian’s touch he leant over to whisper in the man’s ear. “You should stop or people will start talking about us” Justin says as Brian looks at him and smiles before removing his hand from the blonde’s neck.

 

***

 

**3:36am  
All the housemates are in bed asleep except for Justin who is in the garden.**

 

Justin took out a cigarette and lit it up as he stared at the stars. Thinking over the events of the day, he had gotten into PIFA and something was happening between him and Brian. Taking a drag on his cigarette he wondered if his mom was watching. “God I hope not” he thinks. Dropping the cigarette on the ground he stumped it out with his shoe and headed inside. 

 

Walking into the bedroom Justin began to strip off his clothes when I voice startled him. 

 

“What are you still doing up” Brian asks

 

“Couldn’t sleep” Justin said taking off the rest of his clothes leaving just his boxers on.

 

Brian pulled back his covers “Want to come in?” Brian asks. Justin walked over to where Brian was and climbed into the bed with him. Turning on his side as Brian wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind. Sighing Justin slowly started to drift off to sleep. 

“Night Bri” Justin said sleepily as he fell asleep

 

“Night Sunshine” Brian whispered as he kissed the top of Justin’s head and fell back to sleep.

 

***

 

The camera cuts to Davina as the crowd starts screaming behind her. “Ahhh I can’t believe what is happening I can hardly wait to see what happens. But to find out you have to watch. I’m Davina and you’ve been watching Big Brother gone Queer” she screamed into the microphone.


	4. Big Brother Gone Queer

**Authors Note – Sorry for the very long wait but I had a bit of what do you call it writers block when it came to this story. Ideas are now flowing through my head for this story now.**

* * *

**11:03am  
Day three in the Big Brother house all the housemates are sitting in the garden**

 

_“This is Big Brother could all housemates please go to the bedroom and remain there until further notice. Thank you.”_

 

Ethan’s POV

 

As we all make our way towards the bedroom I look over at Justin and think about what I heard last night.

 

_**“What are you still doing up” Brian asks** _

__

_**“Couldn’t sleep” Justin said taking off the rest of his clothes leaving just his boxers on.** _

__

_**Brian pulled back his covers “Want to come in?” Brian asks. Justin walked over to where Brian was and climbed into the bed with him. Turning on his side as Brian wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind. Sighing Justin slowly started to drift off to sleep.** _

__

_**“Night Bri” Justin said sleepily as he fell asleep** _

__

_**“Night Sunshine” Brian whispers** _

 

Snapping out of my thoughts we all sit down on our beds. I watch as Justin saunters over to where Brian is laying on his bed and straddles him. I feel my anger start to rise as I clench my fists to keep my temper in check. I will get Brian away from you Justin I know that secretly you want me. I look around the bedroom at everyone else. Emmett, Ted and David are sitting on Emmett’s bed. Ben and Michael are now sitting on Brian’s bed talking to him and Justin. I’m sitting on Cody’s bed with him and Hunter. We have called our little group the Pink Posse, which consists of Hunter, Cody, Justin and me.

 

“Have you seen Brian and Justin?” Cody whispers

 

“Unfortunately yes” I reply turning back to take another quick look in Justin’s direction.

 

“So are we going to do this then?” Hunter asks

 

“Yeah once I get Justin away from Brian you’ll be free to go after Brian yourself” I tell him

 

“And I’ll stir things up between them” Cody adds as we look at each other and smile.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

We are all told by Big Brother to go and stay in the bedroom until further notice. I’m so excited. I walk over to where Brian is laying and climb on top of him.

 

“They’re setting up the task I think” I tell him as he links his hands with mine.

 

“You look so cute when you’re excited” Brian tells me as I feel my face start to blush.

 

“Shut up” I say as I lay my head on his shoulder. Michael and Ben walk over to us and sit on the bed.

 

“So what do you think the task will be?” Michael asks

 

“I reckon it’s something physical if it’s taking this long to set up” Brian says as Ben nods his head in agreement. I can’t stop thinking about how good looking Brian is he is just so perfect. Brian’s eyes make contact with mine and he smiles at me. I feel my whole body turn to mush just from him smiling at me. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I think he might be the one. The one I finally lose my virginity to and I bet he’s also fantastic in bed as I smile at that thought. After being locked up in the bedroom for the last hour and a half we finally hear what we have been waiting for.

 

_“This is Big Brother you are now free to leave the bedroom”_

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

After Big Brother said we were allowed to leave the bedroom everybody rushed outside. I quickly grabbed hold of Justin before he had time to move, once everyone had left the bedroom I wrapped my arms around Justin’s waist and kissed him before walking out of the bedroom. Outside in the garden like I thought was an obstacle course I watch with amusement as Emmett tries out the monkey bars without much success.

 

_“This is Big Brother could somebody please come to the Diary Room”_

 

“I’ll go” I shout out into the garden as I head towards the diary room. Pushing open the door I walk inside and sit down.

 

“Hello Brian”

 

“Hey Big Bro” I greet

 

“Brian under the chair is a note could you please take it outside and read it to the group aloud”

 

“Sure” I say with a smile as I grab the note and leave the diary room. Walking out into the garden i look around for the blonde and see him being tickled by Ethan. I can’t help the feeling of jealousy I get by watching them. I stroll over to Justin and put my arm around his waist and look back at Ethan with a smirk on my face.

 

“Hey all of you shut the fuck up” I say as I begin to read the note. “Housemates this is your very first task in the Big Brother house, how well you do on the task will determine your shopping budget for next week. The idea of the task is to complete the obstacle course in five minutes. Enjoy” as I finish reading the note everyone is shocked by the time limit.

 

“Five minutes there having a laugh” Ted says as I watch David trying out the course. Leaning over I whisper in Justin’s ear “Maybe I should give you a physical see if you’re in enough shape” as I feel him press his body against mine. I glance in the direction of Ethan and see him glaring at me.

 

***

 

**10:41pm  
Ben, Brian and Michael are in the garden practising this week’s task. Justin and Ethan are in the bedroom. All the other housemates are in the kitchen.**

 

Ethan’s POV

 

“What’s wrong” I ask noticing Justin wincing slightly

 

“Nothing I think I must have pulled a muscle or something my back is killing me” he says. I position myself behind him and he turns around to look at me questioningly.

 

“Take your shirt off I’ll give you a massage to soothe those aching muscles” I say with a grin. Smiling he removes his shirt and lays on his stomach. I place my knees either side of his body as I begin to run my hands up and down his back giving his a slow massage. “Nice?” I ask

 

“mmmm Ethan god yeah that feels good don’t stop” he says as I feel myself harden.

 

“Wasn’t planning on it” I reply as I continue my ministrations.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I’m in the garden with Michael and Ben and I don’t think I’ve laughed so hard in my life. Ben and I are trying to get Michael to move across the bars but he just hangs there.

 

“Don’t laugh at me” Michael says laughing

 

“We’re not laughing at you” Ben says trying to control his laughter

 

“No we’re laughing with you” I say. Unable to hold on any longer Michael lets go and falls right on top of Ben which causes me to laugh even harder.

 

“Ow Brian help” Ben says as I stop laughing and look at them. Michael is lying on top of Ben with his leg trapped under Ben’s leg every time they move the get tangled up even more. 

 

“I’ll go get reinforcements if I’m not back in half an hour I’ve found something more interesting to do” I shout over my shoulder as I walk into the house. “Michael and Ben have had a fight with the monkey bars and the monkey bars won they need help” I say to the other laughing. I watch as they all rush outside and then listen as they all burst out into fits of laughter. Smiling I make my way over to the bedroom in search of my blonde sunshine. I hear a noise from inside the bedroom and freeze.

 

“mmmm Ethan god yeah that feels good don’t stop” I hear Justin say as I feel my heart break. Silently I walk away from the door and push the button to enter the diary room. A few minutes ago I was happy to be here now I just want to leave.

 

***

 

The camera zooms in on Davina. “Nooo Brian it’s not what you think. I think I’m going to die from all of this tension and what about Michael will he ever be able to make it all the way across those bars” She says as the crowd screams. “I’m Davina and you have been watching Big Brother Gone Queer” She screams


	5. Big Brother Gone Queer

**Authors Note - Yay ideas are flowing and I'll probably update this fic every two days :D Feedback please**

* * *

Justin’s POV

 

The way Ethan’s hands are massaging my back does feel good but I wish it was Brian’s hands that were roaming all over my body. I think back to when I Jerked off Brian and my cock immediately hardens at the thought. I shift around on the bed trying to relieve the pressure.

 

“Do you have a little problem you want me to take care of for you” Ethan purrs into my ear. I laugh a little before replying.

 

“No I’m alright” Relaxing back on the bed I let Ethan’s hands work their magic on my aching back, I wish Brian was here to work his magic on another part of my body that is aching.

 

“God you’re really tight” Ethan says. You have no idea how right you are Ethan.

 

“MMM” is all I can manage to say

 

After the massage is over I thank Ethan and climb off the bed. Exiting the bedroom I go in search for Brian walking out into the garden I find that Brian is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey guys have any of you seen Brian?” I ask approaching Michael and Ben who are sitting on the garden table.

 

“No sorry I haven’t seen him since he deserted us in our time of need” Michael answers

 

“Okay thanks anyway” I say walking back inside the house and sitting on the sofa. He’s probably in the diary room talking to Big Brother so why do I still feel a little uneasy. Twenty minutes later and Brian still hasn’t appeared I make my way over to the diary room just as Brian comes out. Smiling I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him “Hey Handsome where have you been hiding yourself?” I ask. Brian removes my arms from his neck and walks out into the garden without saying a word to me. I frown wondering what I did to make Brian’s mood suddenly change, pushing open the door to the diary room I look back at Brian’s retreating back before stepping inside.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I still can’t believe it was all just a game that Justin was using me. I bet him and Ethan was having a right laugh behind my back. I press the button and wait for the door to open. I enter the diary room and sit in the chair.

 

_“Hello Brian”_

 

“Hey Big Bro. I just came in here to talk really”

 

_“What do you want to talk about Brian?”_

 

“I feel like I want to leave I don’t really want to stay here anymore” I say

 

_“Why do you want to leave the house Brian?”_

 

Sighing I run my hands over my face and through my hair before responding. “To be honest with you I just can’t stay here in this house with this other person”

 

_“Have you tried talking to the housemate you’re having problems with about this”_ Big Bother asks

 

“No I don’t think I can talk to him about it”

 

_“Would you like to talk to Big Brother about what’s bothering you?”_

 

“It’s just I feel like I’m being used and I know it’s a game and were all in here to win but god I don’t know I just really want to leave right now”

 

_“Brian Big Brother would suggest that you go away and think about it. Big Brother also suggests that you should also discuss this with your fellow housemates”_ Big Brother says

 

I sit there and think things over in my head “Okay Big Bro thanks bye”

 

_“Goodbye Brian”_ Big Brother says, getting up I leave the diary room only to bump straight into the reason I want to leave.

 

“Hey handsome” he greets smiling at me “Where have you been hiding yourself?” Justin asks wrapping his arms around me then giving me a kiss. I remove Justin’s arms from me and walk out into the garden. I can’t be near him right now I need some space from him to get my head sorted out about what I’m going to do.

 

***

 

**2:03am  
Brian and Hunter are in the garden the rest of the housemates are asleep.**

 

Hunter’s POV

 

I’m sitting just a few feet away from the most gorgeous man in the world and I notice he looks a little upset getting up from my seat I make my way over to him and sit down.

 

“Hey” I say

“Hey” he replies not looking up

 

“You okay?”

 

“Sure” he says 

 

“You don’t sound lie you’re okay. You want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really” he replies still staring off into space. An idea pops into my head and I leave Brian to retrieve something from the kitchen coming back I sit down next to him and tap his shoulder. “Hey instead of talking I had a better idea” I say as he finally looks up at me and the object I am holding. “What do you say?”

 

“That’s the best fucking idea I’ve heard all day” Brian says taking the bottle of whiskey from my hand and pouring us both a glass. “Cheers” he says raising his glass before downing it in one go.

 

“Cheers” I reply downing mine. “So how’s your love life?” I say as Brian and I look at each other and laugh.

 

“My love life is non existent. What about yours?”

 

“Pretty much the same as yours by the sounds of it” I reply. 

 

We have both been drinking for the last two hours and by now we’re both incredible drunk. I laugh as I watch Brian try to climb over the climbing frame but end up miss placing his footing and falling on his ass. I walk over to him and try to help him up but only succeed in dragging his ass around the garden. He’s laughing at me trying to help him up and in the end I give up. Lying down next to him I look up as he starts talking.

 

“Justin slept with Ethan” Brian says with sadness in his voice

 

“What” I say in shock “When?” I ask

 

“A few hours ago while Michael, Ben and I were in the garden practising the task”

 

I smile to myself knowing exactly what they were really doing. “Do you think maybe he was just trying to make you jealous or something?” I ask

 

“No he didn’t even know I was there I didn’t see them fucking but I heard it” Brian sighs and looks at me. “Should I talk to him about it?” Brian asks as a plan begins to form in my head.

 

“What if he was doing it to make you jealous by talking to him about it you’re just falling into his trap and he will know you are jealous”

 

“You’re right. So what should I do?” he asks

 

“I don’t know make him jealous back” I say

 

“How do I do that?”

 

“Hmm” I say pretending to think about it “What if he thought you were sleeping with someone else. Like you could pretend we’re seeing each other and leave the room for an hour or so then come back looking happy. He would wonder what we were doing and get jealous”

 

“We don’t have to actually do anything right” Brian says

 

“Nope just make it look like we are” I say as Brian smiles

 

“Let’s do it” he says as I silently laugh god people are so easy to manipulate.

 

***

 

**9:01am  
Ben and Michael are in the swimming pool. Cody and Ethan are in the kitchen making breakfast. The rest of the housemates are asleep in bed.**

 

_“This is Big Brother the hot water is now on and will remain on for one hour”_

 

Justin’s POV

 

I lie in bed and watch Brian sleeping I heard him and Hunter come to bed in the early hours of the morning obviously drunk. I can’t help but feel a little jealous that it wasn’t me that was with him. I wish I knew why he was ignoring me or at least tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Deciding it will probably be a few more hours before he wakes up I head to the bathroom to take a shower passing Ethan and Cody on the way.

 

“Hey Jus” Cody says

 

“Good morning” Ethan says smiling

 

“Hey guys” I reply before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

After I finish my shower and getting dressed I walk back into the kitchen and see Ethan, Cody and Hunter talking at the dinning table. “Not interrupting am I?” I ask before taking a seat next to Ethan.

 

“No we were just talking about Hunter’s little adventure last night” Cody says

 

“Adventure?” I ask confused

 

“Ha ha yeah Hunter and Brian made out last night” Ethan says laughing

 

“We were drunk he probably doesn’t even remember” Hunter says smacking Ethan on the head just as the man in question comes out of the bedroom. Brian walks completely past me and leans down to whisper something in Hunters ear both smiling they leave the kitchen and head off to the bathroom together. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest I can feel the tears about to fall excusing myself I walk to the bedroom and bury my face in the pillow as I start to cry.

 

***

 

Emmett’s POV

 

I wake up to the sound of someone crying softly looking around the bedroom I see Justin laying on his bed with his face buried in the pillows. Climbing out of bed I make my way over to him and place my hand on his back.

 

“Hey sweetie are you okay?” I ask

 

“No” Justin replies as he lifts his face up to look at me. “Oh Em” he says as he hugs me.

 

“Shh honey it’s going to be alright what’s wrong?” I ask rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

 

“Brian and Hunter are together but I thought he liked me and I know this may sound stupid because we’ve only known each other for a few days but I think I might be falling in love with him and I don’t think I can bear it if I have to watch him with someone else” he says crying into my shoulder

 

“Are you sure there together we all thought Brian was with you”

 

“Yes I’m sure and that’s what I thought guess I was wrong” he says sadly. My heart breaks for him he’s just a kid and I know what love can do to a person especially when it’s not returned.

 

“Listen why don’t you wait till you are both alone and try and talk to him. You know find out what’s going on. He might just be friends with Hunter and he might think that you don’t want to be with him. Trust me baby talk to him. It will be alright you’ll see”

 

“Thanks Em” he says drying his tears “You’re a real friend”

 

“Anytime baby. If you need someone to talk to you just come to Auntie Emmett right” I say 

 

“Right” Justin says smiling.

 

I leave Justin alone and head out into the kitchen just as Brian and Hunter return from the bathroom. There’s something not quite right here I think as I look at the other two people who are sitting at the dining room table.

 

***

 

**1:23pm  
Cody, Hunter and Ethan re talking in the boy’s bedroom the rest of the housemates are in the garden.**

 

I watch Brian talking to Michael and I can sense that he’s not happy something’s going on and I bet those three kids are involved. I get up and head to the boys bedroom stopping just outside the door I listen to see if I can hear what they are saying.

 

“I can’t believe it worked” Cody says laughing

 

“I know and Brian thought me and Justin were fucking each other” Ethan says laughing to

 

“All you were doing was giving him a massage ha ha but thanks to him thinking the worsted our plan is almost complete. You’ll get Justin and I’ll get Brian” Hunter says as they all start laughing again.

 

“Did you see Justin’s face when we told him about Hunter and Brian it was priceless” Cody says

 

I cover my mouth with my hand and move away from the door slowly I can’t believe it. It was them it was just some stupid game to get what they want. Well they won’t get what they want when Brian and Justin know the truth. I walk back into the garden and prepare my plan to get Justin and Brian back together but I’m going to need help. I glance up at Michael and Ben and motion with my hand for them to follow me.

 

***

 

“This show just keeps getting better and better I don’t think I can take anymore. What’s Emmett going to do know he knows what the Pink Posse is up to? Will Brian leave? Will Justin leave? We just don’t know” Davina says walking towards the audience. “Who do you want to win?” Davina asks

 

“We want Justin to win” the girl says “Because he is so cute and a real sweetie”

 

“Well that’s all for today’s show if you want to see what’s going to happen next you’ll have to tune in same time same place. I’m Davin and you’ve been watching Big Brother gone queer” Davina says as the crowd scream


	6. Big Brother Gone Queer

**1:33pm  
Michael, Emmett and Ben are talking in the kitchen. Cody, Hunter and Ethan are talking in the boy’s bedroom. The rest of the housemates are in the garden.**

Ben’s POV

 

“I went to go into the bedroom and I heard them talking about it can you believe it”

Michael and I listen to Emmett explain what the pink posse has been up to and I feel the anger build up inside me at how they can treat people just to get what they want I glance over at Michael and see that he is feeling the same way I am.

“What should we do?” Michael asks “We should tell them right”

“Right but how do you suppose we tell them I mean one of them is always with the pink posse” I say

“True” Emmett replies 

“I got it” Michael shouts suddenly standing to his feet and making Emmett jump with his outburst. “When they’re both away from the posse we tell them to meet us in the bedroom in five minutes. Once they’re both in the bedroom one of us stands near the door and one us stands outside the door so that nobody can come in” Michael explains

“Okay I’ll stand outside and try to keep them away I’ll say that you and Ben are talking” 

“Good idea and I’ll stand near the door just in case they get past Emmett” I say

“Right when should we do it?” Michael asks

“After the nominations when everyone is in the garden” I say “Agreed?” Emmett and Michael both nod their heads in agreement

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

I sit in the garden and look across at Brian I feel a stabbing pain go through my heart but even though it hurts me to look at him I can’t seem to stop. What does he see in Hunter anyway I mean he’s got stupid hair. Why doesn’t he like me anymore was it all just a game to him. Sighing I get up from where I’m sitting and walk over to him, I intend on finding out what’s happened to make him stop talking to me.

“Brian” I say “Are you okay?” I ask feeling nervous

“I’m fucking fantastic now get lost” Brian snaps

“Brian what did I do, I thought you liked me?” I ask 

“Why would I like a filthy little whore like you” Brian replies in anger. I try to hold back the tears as Brian’s harsh words cut through my like a knife. Gaining some resolve I raise my hand and slap him hard across the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek before running away from him and hiding in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later there’s a slight tapping on the door drying my eyes I stand up and open the door to reveal David. “Justin are you alright?” he asks. Not trusting my voice I shake my head and am then pulled into David’s arms. Releasing myself from the man’s comforting embrace I resume my position on the floor. “Is it something to do with Brian?” he asks as I nod my head. 

“He’s being really horrible to me. He was really nice to me before I thought he liked me guess I was wrong, I’m such an idiot” I choke out in between sobs

“No your not an idiot have you ever thought that maybe he’s started to really like you and is scared?” David asks

“No” I whisper

“Then how do you know because I see what you don’t. When you’re not around he looks miserable. I think you should just give him a couple of days and then try to talk to him again. Don’t try and push him it will only make him back away more” David tells me before standing up.

“Thanks David” I say getting up and hugging him.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I can’t believe I said those horrible things to Justin he didn’t deserve it. So what if he slept with someone else we were never officially boyfriends or anything. I rub my hand over my face where he slapped me.

 

***

 

**Wednesday - 2:50pm  
Brian is in the living room the rest of the housemates are in the garden.**

 

We’ve finished the nominations and now I’m sitting on the couch in the living room area while everyone else is in the garden. I take a quick look out into the garden over at Justin and notice that he is looking over straight back at me. Turning away I walk over to the kitchen and make myself a coffee, I’m just boiling the water when Michael appears next to me.

“Hey Mikey”

“Brian can you meet me in the bedroom in five minutes?” he asks as I raise my eyebrow at him.

“I always knew you loved me” I say joking

“Cut it out asshole it’s not for that I have to tell you something”

“Okay see you in fifteen” I reply watching him as Michael disappears into the garden. Deciding on going against waiting five minutes I walk into the bedroom and see Ben sitting on the bed. “Oh okay a threesome that’s fun to” I say with a smirk

“Just sit your ass down on the bed” Ben tells me patting the spot beside him.

A little while later Michael enters the bedroom followed by Justin and shuts the door. Ben gets up from the bed and positions himself in front of the door.

“What’s going on?” Justin asks eyeing me nervously. He’s nervous ha I’m the one who should be nervous I wouldn’t be surprised if I wake up tomorrow with a bruise the size New York. Although I’ve got to admit the kid is stronger than he looks.

“Okay there’s something you guys need to know. Brian Justin never slept with Ethan he was giving him a massage. Justin Brian isn’t going out with Hunter they were just pretending to get back at you” Michael explains

“Uh huh” is all I can say

“Don’t you guys get it this is all just a plan they’ve formed to keep you guys apart so that Hunter can have Brian and Ethan can have Justin”

“So what’s Cody’s reason?” Justin asks

“He was just in it for a laugh, he likes to stir up trouble” Ben says with a hint of anger

Justin gets up and walks over towards me and sitting on my lap. He caresses my face with his hand before planting a soft kiss on my lips. “I’m sorry I slapped you” Justin says. I pull him to me and capture his lips we both fall back onto the bed. We’re so lost in each other that neither of us hears Michael and Ben leave.

We’ve been exploring each other’s mouths for the past hour now and I don’t know about Justin but my cock is painfully hard. I slip my hand in between his legs and undo his pants but before I can pull them down Justin grabs my hand to stop me.

“Stop wait” he says as I look up at him questioningly “We can’t”

“Of course we can, if it’s about the cameras forget about them it’s just you and me okay” I say running my fingers through his hair

“It’s not that” Justin says looking away from me

“Then what is?” I ask cupping his face with my hand to make him look at me

“Brian I’m a ….I’m a virgin I’ve never been with a man before” Justin whispers.

 

***

 

“Oh my go this is getting too much it’s a good thing I’m not pregnant this year or I would had the baby right now. I can’t believe what’s happening will we get to see sex on Big Brother finally. You’ll have to wait and see keep watching. I’m Davina and you’ve been watching Big Brother gone Queer” Davina says


	7. Big Brother Gone Queer

**Authors Note - Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I just haven't been able to write lately. Thanks to my super speedy beta Kirsty. And also thanks to the AIM girl. Love you all lots, like vodka shots. *super grin***

* * *

**7:32am  
Ted is sitting in the garden, the rest of the housemates are all still in bed.**

 

Ted’s POV

I’m sitting in the garden thinking about what a big mistake it was coming into the house. What was I thinking? Getting up from my position on the grass I head inside. 

“Hey Teddy,” Emmett says coming out of the bedroom and sitting himself down on the sofa. “How are you doing?”

“Okay, I guess.” I take a seat next to him and sigh. “I think I made a big mistake coming into the house.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s only been a few days, just give it time.” He says putting his arm around me.

“Maybe.” I reply solemnly.

“Want to hear some house gossip?” Emmett asks, nudging me in the ribs playfully.

“Sure why not.” I’ll try anything to cheer me up and what better than gossip.

“You know those three little twinks Ethan, Cody and Hunter?” I nod my head. 

“Yeah,” I say with a bit more excitement.

“Well, you’ll never guess what they did? I can’t fucking believe it myself.” Emmett says bouncing on his seat.

“Em! Tell me!” Emmett takes a deep breath, followed by a dramatic pause.

“Okay. Hunter likes Brian and Ethan likes Justin…..” I’m confused already.

“I thought Brian and Justin liked each other?” I say deciding to interrupt.

“Will you let me finish?”

“Sorry.”

“Brian and Justin do like each other.” He began “You remember the other day when Brian was outside practicing the task with Ben and Michael?” I nod my head. “Brian came in here to look for Justin. He went to the bedroom and heard Justin moaning Ethan’s name. Brian thought…”

“You’re kidding!” I say stunned. Emmett glares at me for interrupting him again and I motion for him to continue. 

“Brian thought Justin was fucking Ethan.” He begins to enunciate every other word like he’s talking to a child, but I suspect he talks to everyone like that when he has some juicy gossip. Drama queen “He told Hunter about it and Hunter suggested that they pretend to be together to make Justin jealous.” I roll my eyes as the situation seems to demand it.

“Of course Hunter knew what happened in the bedroom between Justin and Ethan. Justin, who didn’t know what was going on, thought Hunter and Brian were together.” Emmett starts to get a little teary eyes, I don’t think I’m going to like the next part. “I woke up to the sound of him _crying his eyes out_.” He shakes his head.

“I asked him what was wrong and he told me. I thought it was a bit strange because I though Brian and Justin liked each other.” I nod my head, I thought the exact same thing. “When Justin wasn’t around Brian looked miserable. Then I over heard a conversation going on between Hunter, Ethan and Cody. Fucking twinks they were laughing about how Brian thought Ethan had fucked Justin, but he was really only giving him a massage. It was just a fucked up plan by fucked up twinks. Ethan gets Justin and Hunter gets Brian. Well after I heard this I went out into the garden. I was so angry. Anyway I told Michael and Ben, together we made a plan to get Brian and Justin in the same room. Once they were away from the pink posse we put them in a room together and explained what was going on.” He finishes his story and takes a deep breath.

I think I’m allowed to talk now, “Wow! That’s all I can say. So how did they react?”

“Brian looked like he was about to murder them and Justin looked” he pauses trying to think of the right word. Or trying to be dramatic…you never know with him “betrayed. Poor kid.”

“I don’t think Brian is the kind of person who lets things go.” I say with a laugh.

“I think you’re right.”

Suddenly I don’t mind being in the house. It could be fun, today is going to be full of excitement. I can hardly wait for the day to begin. Revenge may be fun to watch.

 

***

**9:58am  
Emmett, Ben, Michael and Ted are in the living area. The other housemates are still in bed.**

 

Justin’s POV

I awake to find myself buried under Brian’s body, I smile and wrap my arms around him. I spare a glance to the other side of the room. Looking over at each of my supposed friends, instantly I feel a mix of emotions wash over me. The strongest ones being anger and hurt, but mostly betrayal. I really thought they liked me, but I was just their form of entertainment. I can’t believe how much of an idiot I’ve been, I must have given them all a good laugh. My eyes are pulled away from the three beds as I feel something wet on my shoulder. Aww he’s drooling. “Brian?” I whisper with a snicker giving him a shake.

“Mff.” I shake him a little harder and his head shoots up, his eyes looking around the room wildly before resting on me. 

_“This is Big Brother the hot water is now on and will remain on for one hour.”_

“Hi,” I whisper suddenly feeling very shy and naked under his gaze.

“Hey,” he replies, leaning down to give me a peck on the lips. “Gotta take a piss.” He says reluctantly kissing me again before climbing off me and heading to the bathroom. I could get used to this.

Climbing out of Brian’s bed I pass Ethan’s bed. His hand shoots out suddenly, I jump out my skin – I thought he was asleep. He grabs my wrist and pulls me down onto his bed. “Hey,” he whispers. “Why were you in Brian’s bed?”

“Because I wanted to be close to him and I trust him.” I say, trying to keep my voice steady. He can’t know I know what he did.

“Don’t you trust me?” he asks quizzically.

“Do I have a reason not to?” I answer softly, before yanking my arm out of his grasp and walking out of the bedroom.

 

***

**10:08am  
David and Michael are in the garden, practicing this week’s task. As part of this week’s task the housemates must complete an obstacle course within five minutes each. Depending on how well they do, will determine their shopping budget for next week. **

 

David’s POV

“Hey,” I greet sitting down next to him. “Given up on the bars?”

“Oh god yes.” Michael laughs lying back on the grass. “I think they hate me, they’re trying to destroy me.”

I laugh at this and climb to my feet. “Right, on your feet.” I pull him up to his feet by his arm and give him a gentle shove towards the bars. “Okay, first put one hand on the first bar and then take a big swing towards the second. Don’t stay on one bar for long. Just quickly swing from one to the other.”

“Okay,” he takes a deep breath and positions his hands, then begins to swing across the bars. He reaches the last two bars before he loses his grip and falls to the ground.

“Ouch! Well I almost made it.” He says, grinning at me from his place on the ground.

“Just two more bars to conquer.” I laugh and flop down next to him.

“Thanks for the advice.” He says giving me an adorable smile.

“Anytime.” I reply, kissing him on the cheek.

 

****

Brian POV

Stepping out of the shower, I still can’t believe I’ve been played by a bunch of fucking twinks. I continue drying myself off all the while mumbling obscenities, once dry, I wrap the towel around my waist and head back to the bedroom. I pass Justin on my way, coming out of the bedroom. I grin and place my hand on his ass and give it a hard squeeze. He yelps then laughs before removing my hand and continuing to the kitchen.

“He doesn’t care about you.” Ethan whispers maliciously from his position on his bed. “The only reason he slept in your bed last night was because I wouldn’t fuck him again last night. We’re back together now, so keep away from him.”

I turn to him and scoff at his words. “Sure,” my voice dripping with sarcasm. I give him a satisfied smirk, and grab my black wife beater that’s been careless thrown on the floor. I let my towel drop from my waist, not caring that Ian is probably looking, and pull the wife beater over my head. “I mean come on Ian. Look at me and then look at you, I’m fucking sexy and you’re just… there are no words to describe you.” After Ian astounds me with his witty repartee by telling me to fuck off, I walk out of the bedroom, contented in the fact that I’ve really pissed him off.

“OH MY GOD.” Emmett stares at me his mouth hanging open.

“What?” I ask, knowing full well what he’s looking at.

I spot my blond in the garden, and I can’t help but snigger. He seems to have tangled himself up in the net. The more he struggles to free himself, the more trapped he gets. I decide to go rescue him from the big bad net, and walk out into the garden. Bending down I manage to free his legs and pull him out from under the net. I stand him up straight and he gives me one of those sunshine smiles “Thanks… err Brian?” 

“Yeah?”

“Where are your pants?” he asks, his eyes darting from my face, to my dick.

I look down, and pretend I didn’t realize that I was naked from the waist down. “I wondered why Emmett kept staring.” I say, he laughs. “No wonder my dick feels ice.”

“It’s twenty degrees.” He looks at me with a twinkle in his eye, he’s mischievous my Justin is, “You just want me to wrap me hand around it and warm it up.” Damn! He saw through my clever idea.

“Yes… okay, you caught me out.” I reply, giving him grin. He laughs and presses his body against me, then gets on his tip toes to give me a chaste kiss. “Is that all I get?”

“Yup.” Justin turns his back to me and walks back over to the obstacle course, to glare at the net. “Go put some pants on. You’ll ruin my concentration.” Laughing I make my way back to bedroom, I laugh again when I hear Justin’s distant battle cry coming from the garden. Quickly throwing on some jeans, I race back out into the garden just in time to catch Justin reappear at the other end of the net. “I made it.” He exclaims, grinning like an idiot.

 

***

**2:31pm  
Cody, Ethan and Hunter are sitting in the living area. The rest of the housemates are in the garden.**

 

Cody POV

I glance out into the garden and can’t believe my eyes. “What the fuck is Justin doing with Brian?” I ask angrily, stomping over to the living area and drop down on the sofa next to Ethan.

“Don’t ask me. I spoke to Justin this morning, and he seemed… different.” Ethan says.

“What do you mean different?” Hunter asks.

“I don’t know he just was acting strange.”

“Fuck!” I scream.

“Hi Justin,” Hunter says, I glance behind me and watch him walk into the bedroom. I get up and follow him. 

“Hey Justin,” He turns to face me. 

“Fuck off!” he snaps.

“What’s up your ass?” I demand, getting angry.

“None of your fucking business, now why don’t you get lost and leave me alone.” 

“Justin, what’s going on between you and Brian?” When he doesn’t reply I try again. “Justin I’m worried about you. Brian is a lot older than you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well… he’s using you. He only wants you so he can fuck you. Once he’s got into your pants, and shoved his dick up your ass; that’s it. He’ll move onto the next piece of ass.” I state.

“You’re lying, he’s not like that!” Justin shouts shoving me. “You’re just trying to split us up again!” He takes a deep breath “I know what you did, you set us up – you broke us up on purpose, you’re sick!”

“Why would I do that? You’re my friend, I was worried he’d hurt you. I was only trying to protect you.” I say, hoping I sound sincere.

“You are nothing but a lying, manipulating, worthless piece of shit.” He screams. “Brian wants me, he cares about me. I know he does.”

I give up, fuck this game, I’m starting my own. “Why the hell would he want to be with you? I mean look at you, and what’s with that disgusting thing on top of your head?”

“It’s a scar, idiot.”

“Aww, did you fall over little boy?” I taunt.

“No. I was bashed in the head with a baseball bat, by a homophobic twat.”

“Oh Christ!” I reply, laughing. “You’re a fucking wimp!” I look at Justin, and I see he’s trying to hold back the tears. “Aww, you’re not going to start crying are you? Why don’t you just pack your shit up now, and fuck off home to your mommy little boy. You’re pathetic.” I tell him maliciously, and look at him with disgust. Laughing once more as Justin runs to the bathroom and slams the door behind him. One twink down and only two more twinks to go, I’m good. I smile, satisfied and walk back to where Hunter and Ethan are still sitting. This game is much more fun, I can do it all on my own.

“Hey boys, I’m back.”

“Did you talk to Justin?” Hunter asks.

“Yup, he was fine with me.” I reply. I’m not about to tell them what really happened.

 

***

**3:00pm  
The housemates have all gathered in the living area, after being told by Big Brother that the nominations will be announced shortly.**

 

Ben POV

We’re all gathered on the sofa waiting for Big Brother to announce the nominations. I look over at Brian and Justin sitting across from me Justin half on top of Brian, oblivious to anyone and everyone it makes me smile. They look good together. They really compliment each other, light and dark.

_This is Big Brother. The nominations for this week’s eviction are as followed, in alphabetical order… Ethan… and… Ted._

I watch as Justin leaves Brian’s lap and walks into the bedroom.

I wonder what’s wrong with him. Maybe he’s upset that Hunter wasn’t put up for eviction. Brian gets up to follow him. I turn my attention back to the group, they’re all taking it in turns to hug each other. I walk over to where Ted is currently hugging Emmett. “Hey Ted, how you feeling?” 

“Hey, I feel good. I’m a little nervous about having to go out there though.”

“Don’t worry the public are not stupid. They’ll vote out Ethan for sure.” Michael tells him.

“I hope you’re right.” Ted says.

“Where’s Brian and Justin?” Emmett asks, looking around the room.

“Justin went into the bedroom and Brian followed him. I think Justin maybe upset that Hunter wasn’t put up for eviction.” I tell them, they all nod their heads in agreement.

“Well honey, how about we go make ourselves some cocktails?” Emmett asks, putting his arm around Ted’s shoulders and leading him to the kitchen.

 

***

Brian POV

I follow Justin to the bedroom and spot him lying on my bed. His pretty face is buried in my pillow. Walking over to him I sit down on the bed and put my hand on his back. “Justin?” I roll him on his side so he’s facing me and see that he is crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask, wiping the tears from his face. 

“Nothing.” He sniffles.

“Justin?” I repeat, running my hand through his hair.

“Cody just said some things… it’s nothing.” He replies in a quite voice.

“What kind of things?” I ask.

“That you wouldn’t… you don’t… he said that the only reason you’re being nice to me is so you can fuck me.” He says. “That after you get what you want, you won’t want to be with me.” Little fucker.

“I can tell you that he’s lying.” I continue to run my fingers through his hair; I think it might be soothing him. Surprising myself – why should I care about Justin? I shouldn’t but I do and I’m not fucking this up. “I… care about you. I would never hurt you intentionally. And yes I want to fuck you, why the hell wouldn’t I? I mean you’re beautiful and you have the most perfect bubble butt I’ve ever seen.” I emphasise my point by running my hand down his back and onto said ass giving it a little pat. He smiles at that, then his smile fades.

“No I’m not. I’m ugly.” He gets teary again “I’ve got this horrible scar on the top of my head, and there’s nothing I can do to get rid of it.”

“How did you get that?” I ask tracing the scar with my finger. Scars give character, how can it be ugly? God this kid has low self esteem…

“I jerked of a jock at school. He went crazy afterwards, threatening me and stuff. Then on the night of the prom, he bashed me in the head with a baseball bat.”

“Shit.” I gasp.

“I was in a coma and almost died.” I pull him up into a sitting position and wrap my arms around him. He snuggles closer and I hold him tighter “Now you know how I got my scar.”

“You’re pretty brave kid.” I say and run my hands through his hair again, skimming my finger across his scar.

“You don’t think I’m a wimp?” he asks, turning his head to up at me.

“No, who thinks you’re a wimp?” I watch Justin’s eyes look away from me. Cody. That fucker. I get up off Justin’s bed and storm out of the bedroom.

“Brian?” Justin shouts, following me. I spot him out in the garden, sitting on the bench with Hunter and Ethan. Walking over to him, I raise my fist I bring it down to smack Cody right in the face, knocking him off the bench. I hear everyone gasp. 

“Brian what… why…” Justin says, struggling for words. I turn around to face Justin, but before I can explain my actions I’m jumped on by Cody. I fall to the ground and Cody takes this opportunity to kick my in the ribs. Ben rushes forward and pulls Cody off me. 

_“This is Big Brother will Brian and Cody please come to the diary room.”_

“FUCK!” Cody yells.

We both walk towards the diary room, him holding his bleeding nose, and me holding my bruised ribs. Entering the diary room he pushes past me and sits in the chair. What a child?

“Hello Brian, Hello Cody.” We both mutter in response and wait for Big Brother to speak again.

_“Before you came into the house, you we’re given a set of rules to abide by. One of them being that Big Brother will not tolerate physical violence.”_

We both nod our heads and wait for Big Brother to continue.

_“You both have therefore broken one of those rules. Big Brother is now issuing you both, with your first official warning. If you receive three more official warnings you will be removed from the Big Brother house. Do you understand?”_

“Yes Big Brother.” We reply in unison.

_“You both may now leave the diary room.”_

 

***

The camera zooms into Davina looking shocked. “Now, now boys, put your handbags away. So… two up for eviction, who will it be? Will it be Ethan or will it be Ted, to place your vote ring the numbers that are currently showing on your screen.” Davina walks over to the crowd. “Who do you want to be evicted?” She asked one man.

“TED!” the guy screams.

“Why Ted?”

“I want him out because he doesn’t do anything. He’s boring.”

“Who do you want to be evicted?” Davina asks walking over to a woman.

“ETHAN! Get that grease ball out of there.”

“Why do you want Ethan to leave?”

“He’s trying to manipulate everyone to get what he wants. Throw him out.” She says.

“What is going to happen tomorrow, I’ve no idea but I can’t wait to find out. Will they pass the task? Will there be more bloodshed? Or will there be love in the air? I’m Davina. Join me again tomorrow night, where either Ethan or Ted will be leaving the house. Who goes you decide. If you’ve just turned over, where have you been? There’s been so much excitement and it’s only the first week, you’ve been watching Big Brother gone Queer. Goodnight!”


End file.
